Ultimate Insect LV5
５ | romaji_name = Arutimetto Insekuto Reberu Faibu | image = UltimateInsectLV5-DR3-EN-R-UE.jpg | attribute = WIND | type = Insect | type2 = Effect | atk = 2300 | def = 900 | level = 5 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger, Condition | passcode = 34830502 | lore = If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV3", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.) | fr_lore = Si cette carte a été Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale par l'effet d'un "Insecte Ultime LV3", tant que cette carte reste sur le Terrain, diminuez l'ATK de tous les monstres de votre adversaire de 500 points. Durant la Standby Phase de votre tour, envoyez cette carte face recto au Cimetière pour faire l'Invocation Spéciale d'un "Insecte Ultime LV7" depuis votre main ou votre Deck (excepté le tour où cette carte est Invoquée par Invocation Normale, par Invocation Spéciale ou est retournée face recto.) | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt von „Ultimatives Insekt LV3" als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wurde, solange diese Karte auf dem Spielfeld liegt, verringere die ATK von allen Monstern deines Gegners um 500 Punkte. Lege während der Standby Phase deines Spielzugs diese offene Karten auf den Friedhof, um eine „Ultimatives Insekt LV7"-Karte als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck zu beschwören. (Du kannst diesen Effekt nicht in dem Spielzug aktivieren, in dem diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wurde) | it_lore = Se questa carta è stata Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale dall'effetto di "Insetto Finale LV3", fino a quando questa carta resta sul Terreno, diminuisci l'ATK di tutti i mostri del tuo avversario di 500 punti. Durante la Standby Phase del tuo turno, manda questa carta scoperta al Cimitero per Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 "Insetto Finale LV7" dalla tua mano o Deck (eccetto il turno in cui questa carta viene Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale, Evocazione Speciale o scoperta). | es_lore = Si esta carta fue Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial por el efecto de "Insecto Definitivo LV3", mientras esta carta permanezca en el Campo, disminuye el ATK de todos los monstruos de tu adversario en 500 puntos. Durante la Standby Phase de tu turno, manda esta carta boca arriba al Cementerio para Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial "Insecto Definitivo LV7" de tu mano o Deck (excepto en el turno en el que esta carta es Invocada medianta una Invocación Normal, Invocación Especial o volteada boca arriba). | pt_lore = Se esta carta foi Invocada por Invocação Especial pelo efeito de "Inseto Supremo LV3", enquanto essa carta permanecer no campo, reduza o ATK de todos os monstros de seu oponente em 500 pontos. Durante sua Standby Phase, envie essa carta virada para cima para o cemitério para Invocar por Invocação Especial 1 "Inseto Supremo LV7" de sua mão ou Deck. (Você não pode ativar esse efeito no turno em que essa carta é Invocada por Invocação Normal, Invocação Virar, ou Invocação Especial.) | ko_lore = "얼티미트 인섹트 LV3"의 효과로 특수 소환했을 경우, 이 카드가 필드 위에 존재하는한, 모든 상대 몬스터의 공격력은 500 포인트 내린다. 자신의 턴의 스텐바이 페이즈시, 앞면 표시의 이 카드를 묘지로 보내는 것으로 "얼티미트 인섹트 LV7" 1장을 패 또는 덱에서 특수 소환한다.(일반 소환 / 특수 소환 / 리버스한 턴 이외). | ja_lore = 「アルティメット・インセクト ＬＶ３」の効果で特殊召喚した場合、このカードがフィールド上に存在する限り、全ての相手モンスターの攻撃力は５００ポイントダウンする。自分のターンのスタン イフェイズ時、表側表示のこのカードを墓地に送る事で「アルティメット・インセクト ＬＶ７」１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する（召喚・特殊召喚・リバースしたターンを除く）。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity Special Monsters B Special Summon Collection C All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc6_dp = 3900 | archseries = * LV * Ultimate Insect | action = Sends itself from field to Graveyard for cost | stat_change = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck | database_id = 6238 }}